


Collecting Pieces

by Anongirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First time writer, Five in his feels, Fivereminiscing, Gen, firststorydkwhatimdoing, fiveloveshisfamilytoomuch, fiveya - Freeform, idk what this is, lmkifanyothertagsareneeded, no mention of season 2, otp, set in in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anongirl/pseuds/Anongirl
Summary: Five having a drink, alone for once [thank god] in the mansion. Finally at peace from the commission or any other world godly thing. He reminisces about his family and all the fuck ups in their lives amongst other things.Set in season 1, s2 didn't happen.First time writing fic
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Collecting Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I've been a long time reader of all sorts of fanfiction, However, this is my first time writing a story of any sorts. This is all very new to me. I'm actually a poet so trying to write this was different least to say. Not sure how it works here, so do let me know if there's anything I should change/add.
> 
> Would appreciate all criticism and kudos, thank you :]

He looks at her with wonder, Questions floating around him his equations. What would have happened if the stars weren't so cruel and their Fates remained intertwined? The heartstrings of fate constantly weaving around them throughout space and time. They were always meant to be. 

Would they have been happy? Would they have all escaped? All emotionally stunted, for sure! 

But that's better than now. He would take it. 

Grasp at it. 

So fast, the blue flashes would have even surprised him. 

They could have grown! Together, he presumes with longing. 

The old memories would become nothing but flashes in the mind. 

They could never be stopped. 

For they were the 43 unexplained extraordinary births, prophecies even! 

They all made mistakes, but where could they go? ‘’Into each other arms, of course’’

The laughter is what brings him back.

Back to the timewarp, they call life.

When did he last hear her laugh? Probably right before his fateful departure, He thinks in despair.

‘’Don’t start blaming yourself’’, Delores chides, ‘’you were just a child.’’

Yeah, he scoffs, an unrelenting know-it-all bastard one, he smiles his signature smirk with remnants of sadness leaking through.

Delores not noticing, laughs ‘’ That never changed, Five.”

In the corner of his eye, he sees a flurry of movement.

Finishing his whiskey before rising, he doesn’t want to get caught up in another Hargreaves fight, he’d rather be in the apocalypse. The energy ready for his departure right at his hands.

‘’Five!! ‘’

He looks up, ‘’God what could it be now?’’ _ with his usual frown.

‘’Five!’’ Vanya comes rushing, as fast as she can. 

Oh, how cute she looks. What?! He shakes his head at that thought. I’m an assassin for god sake. 

The handler would be laughing at him if she saw what her favourite was thinking.

But it’s her! He open-heartedly thinks

‘’I know you hate when they get like this, but I need your help to stop them, we can't have another human-sized dent in the house’’. She snorts, ‘’God knows we have enough.’’

‘’You mean ape-sized’’, he says.

‘’Yhh, now come on’’, she urges, her hand reaching out to him 

He feels a flurry in his heart with her gesture, how long has it been for him?

‘’We need to divert apocalypse 3.0’’

He hesitates as he takes her hand, afraid that she might change her mind.

Remarkable! Our hands fit just right, he thinks, in awe.

He fights the smile begging to come out.

She smiles at him yet again, now dragging him to what he presumes is the crime scene.

She really needs to stop doing that, she might give me an aneurysm.

Shouting becoming clearer as they come closer.

But what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to convey Five age and typical behaviour. That was tricky for me but never the less I still I wanted to upload this. maybe in the future, I'll rewrite this.
> 
> Would love all feedback on this and any kudos
> 
> Thank you to @gestaltandmyfanwy for beta reading this, really appreciated it and all the guys on The Rook Writing sprint team. Wouldnt have written this without you guys [@heavenlydiaster & @wildflower]


End file.
